


You're Crazy and I'm Out Of My Mind

by croatoanmydrn



Category: Almost Human, Jorian - Fandom
Genre: AU, Almost Human AU, Chaptered, Jorian AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoanmydrn/pseuds/croatoanmydrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am attempting an almost AU (you'll see if you keep reading) where Dorian is John's therapist. John is still a cop and has to be paired with a DRN (that does not look anything like Dorian). After spending all his time bashing his DRN partner he is surprised to have Dorian reveal that he is one of "the crazy ones" as John so thoughtfully refereed to DRN's as and that he was decommissioned to do work outside of the police force. Dorian slowly gains a spot in John's life outside of therapy and may even lead to John finding out that being part synthetic himself isn't half bad. </p>
<p>*All of John's past is the same except it was his boyfriend Andrew that betrayed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Would I Do Without Your Smart Mouth?

John's POV:

"The gun shots, the smoke, Andrew standing over me. The images were as vivid as the day it happened. The pain, my leg, it just happened so quickly. Then I was out I guess, for a long time. But you already know that..." I looked over to my therapist as I watched him write the same exact notes as he did, just days ago. There is no reason for him to write notes, I tell him the same thing every time. No more. No less. Why does he have the right to know what I'm feeling when I am perfectly fine.

"When you saw Andrew standing over you, did it hurt knowing that he had been an enemy?"

"He wasn't just an enemy." I couldn't stand when Dr. Dorian describing Andrew as just an enemy. He wasn't just any enemy. He was the enemy that took my leg, my freedom, my abilities, and changed my life to a complete downhill spiral. Sometimes I would rather be dead.. More than sometimes. But I would never tell him that. Therapist like him get off on other people's downfalls. They love to hear and "sympathize." I'm sure they are less emotionless than my synthetic I had to return to after this session.

"Then tell me John, what was he? Why was he so different than the others?” He pretended to care. I saw the ‘sadness’ just come to his eyes as he gave me a look like he was some damn puppy. As if that would do the trick.. Little did he know, I hate dogs.

“You already know! Everyone already knows! Why should I have to share my personal life with a complete stranger?” He crossed the line every damn session. We couldn’t have one session where I didn’t leave early because he can’t just mind his own business. I don’t care what his job description is.

“John everything you tell me is completely confidential. But in my defense, your personal life became less personal when it affected your life and relationships with others. You are here so that I can help you and that is all I am trying to do. I wish you-“

“No! Why does everyone think I need so much help?! They give me my job back when I probably don’t deserve it! They give me a “special” bot to work with because I hate the MX! They send me here! They let me get away with shit on a daily basis that would get anyone fired! And why?! Because everyone thinks I need help when I am fine!” Before I even realized I was actually saying these things out loud, meaning I was opening up when that is exactly what I didn’t want, I was breathing heavy, tears welling up in my eyes. I sat back in the seat, rubbing my temples. I knew that he had gotten what he wanted. I couldn’t even stand to know that when I looked at him he would have a smug grin on his face.

“Now was that so hard?” I looked up to see Dr. Dorian feverishly writing notes. Oh great, something new for him to obsess with. He cannot know that I have weak points that will set me off, or he’ll have me in here crying daily, and my already broken ego can’t take showing emotions.

“Actually yes, it was, because you make me so damn angry! All of you do! Everyone around me!” I stopped myself before continuing on another rant that I would regret. I cannot let him in on anything personal. I know they feel bad an let me keep my job as an officer, but there are lines that I am sure I cross that would have me kicked to the curb.. Or worse, put in a hospital.  
“Well John, I feel terrible as we were just getting somewhere, but your session is about up. I will see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Whatever,” I huffed standing up. I couldn’t stand knowing that I would go straight from Dr. Dorian, to my overly emotional DRN sitting outside in the waiting room probably flirting with the damn receptionist. What’s his name again? Oh yeah, Rudy.

“Have a good day,” he stood up opening the door for me.

“Yeah, gotta get back out to synthetic land. Can’t believe they think my bot is even relatively human.” Dr. Dorian sent me off with a smile and a wave that made me cringe as I pulled my bot away from the counter toward the car “Come on, we have places to be.”


	2. You've Got My Head Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am attempting an almost AU (you'll see if you keep reading) where Dorian is John's therapist. John is still a cop and has to be paired with a DRN (that does not look anything like Dorian). After spending all his time bashing his DRN partner he is surprised to have Dorian reveal that he is one of "the crazy ones" as John so thoughtfully refereed to DRN's as and that he was decommissioned to do work outside of the police force. Dorian slowly gains a spot in John's life outside of therapy and may even lead to John finding out that being part synthetic himself isn't half bad. 
> 
> *All of John's past is the same except it was his boyfriend Andrew that betrayed him
> 
> Character chart:   
> Dorian- John's therapist.   
> John- Well John Kennex, haha. Lover of Danger ;)  
> John's DRN Partner- referred to as DRN, bot, synthetic, 1490, and basically anything disrespectful towards DRNs. But he has a name.. Others refer to him as James.  
> Rudy- Works at Dorian's office. John's DRN bot, James, has a thing for Rudy.  
> Valerie- The bartender at John's favorite bar. Closest thing to a friend he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning Note: This chapter is going to again be not really Jorian, but I promise I am building up to the beauty! I like a slow forming love story where you can also learn a lot of backgrounds about the main character. This chapter is basically a in the life of John and his thoughts on his job and therapy and Dorian and his partner. Sorry about all those ands haha. 
> 
> This chapter introduces Valerie as the bartender at his favorite bar and his only thing that is relatively close to a friend.

“No Andrew! Stop! You don’t have to do thi-“ The bomb started beeping, it was going to explode and there was no time to get away. 

I woke up shaking. Another nightmare. I rolled over and hit the alarm off on the clock. Getting up, I attached my leg. It took three times to get it to sync enough for me to stand. It was going to be another one of those days where my synthetic leg was going to give me problems. Then again, everything synthetic gave me problems. 

\----

“Hello, Kennex. How are you this morning? I notice you’re limping. Should I-“

“Just stop. There is nothing you can do for me 1490.” I refused to refer to my synthetic partner by any name other than something that reminded him he was all wires and networks and not anything relatively human. I don’t care how human he looked. 

“Alright. Well there is a call. A break in.”

“Show us as responding.” I stood back up and grabbed my keys. Quietly wincing as I walked toward the car. Most of our car rides were silent; just the way I liked it. There was no reason for me to be friends or have casual conversations with a robot. Thirty years ago that would have made someone crazy, and I still believe it does. There is nothing wrong with change, but trying to fit synthetic creations into the human race was plain wrong. There were enough crazy people, we didn’t need crazy emotional robots to add to it. 

After responding to calls all day I was thankful when it was time to turn in the DRN to charge. 

“Finally silence,” I huffed letting myself relax in the driver’s seat. No more asking questions, making statistical comments, or asking me if my damn leg was fine. That bot was beyond ridiculous and I couldn’t stand the thought he made it seem like he cared. He couldn’t care. 

“Reminder coming in for John Kennex.” The speakers in the car burst with sound scaring me half to death. “Therapy session with Doctor Dorian tomorrow. Would you like me to confirm the appointment?”

“Yes. I guess,” Sadly the only partially sane person in my life was my therapist. It only made sense. I still couldn’t stand him, though. He treats me like a child. 

My head over flooded with thoughts of Dorian as always. It was time to drink him away as usual. That was the only way I could get the thought of his constant nagging off my mind. It was outright ridiculous. Once the thought of him came to my mind, he would never leave. As if I were sitting there in his office. Trapped forever.

Maybe I should look into getting a new therapist.   
___

“Hello, John. The usual?” Valerie asked as I sat at my seat at the bar. 

“Of course,” I gave her a half smile. Valerie was always nice to talk to, vent about the problems of the day after a couple drinks, but I would never consider her a friend. 

“So how was work?” 

“Well.. Work was same old same old, but I can’t stop thinking about my damn therapist. Every time I get reminded of an appointment or get asked how they’re going, it’s like he appears in my head. Nagging away and asking me the same questions with that stupid smile on his face. He is always way too happy.”

“If I didn’t know you better I would think you had a crush on him. He seems to be the only person you come in here and talk about.” Valerie smiled, refilling my cup.

“Psh.. Yeah. As if.” I rolled my eyes, finishing my second drink in a sip. “My feelings for him are the complete opposite of a crush.” He was definitely not my type. No one was. I am more of the lone ranger type. “I prefer to be alone.” 

“Right,” she sighed, laughing. I couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. She was always giving me a hard time about something different every week. It will pass and I will come in here complaining about something else for her to pick on me about. 

After finishing a couple drinks, I decided it was time to take a break and eat something before I chose to drive home. 

“Can I have some fries?” I called down to the other end of the bar where Valerie was reading a book. 

“Oh of course!” She walked into the kitchen momentarily, before setting down her book and walking toward me. I was always the last one to leave the bar on a week night.   
“So, tell me more about your day. About anything. Want to talk more about you therapist?” 

“Are you always this nosey?” I asked giving her half a smile. She just chuckled and continued to wait for me to speak. “Well.. Let’s see. Like I said, work was doing the same thing I always do. My leg is giving me a hard time. And I have to get up and do the same thing tomorrow and it’s making me want to never leave this seat.”

“Oh come on. Don’t you have an appointment with your favorite Doctor tomorrow?” 

“You aren’t gonna leave that alone are you?” 

“Never. You always talk about him, how could I? What’s his name?” 

“Well,” I rested my elbows on the table. “Dorian.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this first chapter is okay. It's a little short and messy, but I am on my parent's computer because my laptop is broken so I am trying to be quick! Should have the next chapter up within a few days and I promise it will be better than this! I know the first season is getting ready to end tomorrow, but lets reallllly hope for a second season, and even if we all cry for the rest of our lives if we don't get a second season, just know we will always have fan fics.


End file.
